One Shot at Glory
by Yugi Muuto
Summary: Ever wondered how the YuGiOh gang would react to a game of soccer...only this isn't just any game of soccer...THE WORLD CUP BECKONS!!! Drama and Humor guaranteed! (Drama later on)


One shot at Glory  
  
  
  
  
  
Before I start I want to make something absolutely clear. I do not own YuGiOh, or any of the characters personified in this fic (other than those I made up). These have registered trademarks and are a copyright of Konami international and all other reserved names. Please enjoy the fic, now that you cannot sue me!  
  
Also, I do not own the trademarks of the World Cup or any other restricted topics subject to reserved copyright. I'm well aware that the France vs. Senegal match was not on the opening day of the tournament, but it's added just for effect (and Author Powers, heh heh heh) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Yugi, can ya get me that soda…I'm reeeaaal thirsty" Joey shouted from the lounge room couch. The whole gang was crowded around the Television inside the Turtle Game Shop to watch the opening ceremonies of the world cup; Tristan, Téa, Joey, Yugi, Bakura and their Yamis.  
  
"Go and get it yaself, lard bucket" Tristan replied, "…and get me one while you're at it…"  
  
"Shut the hell up, it's starting!" Yami Bakura shouted disgruntedly, flinging a fist towards Tristan's face, hitting him right in the jaw.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Tristan asked, rubbing the bruise left by the impact of Yami B's anger, "Oh you're SO gonna get it now!"  
  
The group had been looking forward to watching the tournament all year, along with the billions of other people world-wide. Even Mai had taken time- out from her usual shopping to watch some of the friendlies and qualifying matches with the gang. And now it was finally here…they couldn't wait.  
  
"Woah, check out the fireworks!" Joey said, indicating the brilliant flashes of white light emerging from the Yokohama stadium. "Looks like we're in for a treat tanight!"  
  
Everyone gazed in awe at the exhibition of colours and outfits paraded across their small television screen, the hundreds of dancers and costume- wearers flaunting themselves along the touchlines…  
  
Only one person couldn't see the TV so far…a certain 5ft 5 young man by the name of Yugi Mutoh…  
  
"Hey Bakura and Tristan can you guys get out of my way, I'm trying to watch here!" he shouted unhappily. Obviously it came to no avail…the pair were still fumbling around with each other on the floor, shouting incoherently at one another.  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"Here…take my place Aibou, I'll sort things out here" he offered. Yugi nodded his head, moving towards the far right side of the sofa, next to an almost uncontrollable Joey.  
  
"Wow…the colours…look at da pretty lights!" he cackled maniacally, before turning to Yugi, changing his expression to one of seriousness: "Shame we couldn't make it there, eh Yug?"  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"YAMI! I'm on my own here, come on pass!" Bakura yelled as he made his way towards the opposing penalty box. Yami was running down the right flank, tightly controlling the ball. He wasn't leaving an inch of space between him and the ball. His forehead was pounding.  
  
/Only a minute left/ he thought to himself. The score was currently tied at one-all in the High School Premiership match between Domino High and Sitsuma City.  
  
Tristan had opened the scoring at the end of the first half with a lucky header, before a muscular Sitsuma centre back equalised on the hour mark. Since half time the game had been completely open, no team had had more possession than the other. All this was seen under the watchful eyes of Hiroto Yamauchi, the Japanese national coach, hoping to catch the eyes of any young talent…  
  
The Domino goalkeeper, Malik, had just caught Sitsuma City on the counter attack, slicing the ball up the field to Joey, one of their central midfielders. After a succession of quick passes, the ball had ended up with Yami, the right winger…  
  
Yami accurately crossed the ball into the penalty area…there were no other defenders in sight, as all of them were backtracking towards the goal. The ball landed sweetly on Ryou's left foot, sending it soaring goalwards…  
  
"YEEESSSS!!!" Ryou roared, as he watched the ball dip towards the top corner of the goal…before it was saved magnificently by the fingertips of the opposing goalkeeper. He grumbled inaudibly as the ball went out to the left side for a corner, gazing back up towards the scoreboard.  
  
"There will be one more minute of added time to be played…one more minute" the announcer blared over the loudspeaker.  
  
"That means we still have time…" Téa yelled as she approached the goalmouth , "COME ON there's still enough time to take the corner and win this match!"  
  
The team nodded their approval, as 8 Domino High players casually drifted towards the Sitsuma penalty box…  
  
The ball was swung in majestically by Joey, as he watched the tide of players gather below the cross…the ball was carried away from it's suspected target, landing approximately 25 yards away from the goal.  
  
"Nice one, Wheeler," came an infamous voice from a particular young purple- haired boy, jogging slowly towards the half way line.  
  
"Hey shut up Rex, we're in this together ya know!" Joey screamed back, offended, "Like you could do better anyway!"  
  
But Rex was too concerned with the task at hand. As Joey looked up to see what he was so preoccupied about, he noticed a particular spiky haired friend of his dribble the ball back into the 20-yard box.  
  
"GO YUGI!" he yelled applaudingly, cupping his hands around his mouth to make the sound echo longer.  
  
Yugi lightly flicked the ball over an impending defender making his way towards him, jumping to avoid the incoming tackle. As he landed, he curved his body to the left, waiting for the ball to come back within reach. And it did so.  
  
With one swift flick of the foot, Yugi sent a powerful 18-yard smash directly into the top-left hand corner of the goal, sending the 756-strong crowd into ecstatic cheering. He wheeled away towards the sidelines, shaking his hands in glee as he was mobbed by a few fans, and congratulated by his teammates.  
  
"Great Job Yugi…I knew you'd come through!" Téa shouted, giving him a massive hug.  
  
"Yeah that was pretty damn awesome for a kid…" Yami Bakura noted uncharacteristically, shoving him playfully into the advertising boards, as the remainder of the team picked him up and carried him off on their arms.  
  
Elsewhere, in the commentary box, a certain mister Yamauchi sighed.  
  
"It's a shame we've already picked the side to go…that Yugi kid could be a pretty fine addition…they could all be"  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"Yeah…we never heard from Hiroto again, did we?" Yugi stated, a melancholy expression plastered all over his face.  
  
"Well cheer up Yugi…we all thought you were great anyway…" Ryou cheered on his friend, although he could see that Yugi was pretty upset inside. He cursed the thought that had crossed his mind, before they all returned to watching the ceremony, happiness springing across most of their faces…especially Joey's.  
  
Inside the Japanese team camp, however, things were looking very glum…  
  
"What do you mean they won't make it!?" Hiroto Yamauchi shrieked, "Why the hell not?!"  
  
The messenger slowly began to retreat back through the doorway, noticeably shaking.  
  
"S…S…Sir they've all got food poisoning!" He stuttered finally, "The physio just told me over my cell phone…there's no way they'll pull through in time"  
  
"Dammit! Must have been that dodgy German takeaway…" Hiroto muttered, "THAT'S THE LAST TIME I ORDER SCHLAFSTICKS ALL ROUND!"  
  
He eyed his team carefully…all of them were either turning purple, hugging their chests and moaning, or keeling up on the wooden benches of the changing room. Some of them looked more likely candidates for the local crematorium than footballers!  
  
"Looks like we have no choice but to pull out, sir…" the messenger whimpered conclusively. Hiroto sighed, nodding his head in agreement...until he remembered something.  
  
"Wait a second! When I was in Domino, I watched this game between two young sides…I've forgotten their names now…"  
  
"Domino High and Sitsuma City?" the messenger asked innocently, "I was there in the box with you, sir"  
  
"Yeah that was them…do you think maybe they'd be legible to play?" he questioned genuinely, staring aggressively into the messenger's eyes. He was about to say no, before he noticed the incredibly malicious smile that had spread across Mr. Yamauchi's face…  
  
"I…don't see why not…" he returned hesitantly, "I just hope it's not too late…"  
  
"Then get my flunky on the phone!" Hiroto shouted, causing the messenger to jolt away in fear. He mumbled something to himself, smiling confidently.  
  
"I think it's time we paid the Mutohs a little call…"  
  
  
  
Yami was wrestling in between Yami Bakura and Tristan, while Ryou, Joey, Yugi and Téa were snuggling next to each other on the couch, concentrating intensely on the unfolding opening match between France and Senegal.  
  
"Man when was da last time we been togetha like dis?" Joey asked suddenly, causing everyone in the room to whirl around and look at him curiously.  
  
"What? Do you mean all of you guys lying around on the couch and me having to sort out a little kiddie's scuffle?" Yami mentioned honestly, "…I can't seem to remember anything like that happening before…"  
  
"Ah quiet Pharaoh, you know what I mean stupid!" Joey replied crudely.  
  
"OH! So you want some medieval ass-kicking on you too, do ya?" Yami scowled playfully, "Just try me Chihuahua!"  
  
"WHAT! No-one calls me a Chihuahua!" Joey shouted, standing up and tossing his green jacket to the floor and holding up the back of his hands. "Come on, bust out ya fists and let's get it on!"  
  
Joey sent a right hook reeling at Yami, who dodged it easily, striking Joey in the *ahem* with his left foot. Joey fell onto the floor, holding his crotch.  
  
"Man Yami, for some 5000 year old Pharaoh you sure have a weird sense of honour!" he joked, coughing slightly as he did so.  
  
"I thought that was your bad foot too, Yami" Ryou commented, staring down at him from the sofa, and eyeing him intensely.  
  
"It is…why? Do you want me to introduce you to my other foot?" Yami asked happily again, smirking ever so evilly, and unbuckling his collar.  
  
"No No…I was just saying that…"  
  
"AIYAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Yami was already one step ahead of him. Ryou barely managed to avert the uppercut that Yami was aiming, and began darting around the living room randomly to try and get away from him. Everyone laughed at the look of pure terror in his eyes as he dived behind the sofa…and ran out just as quickly.  
  
Yugi and Téa were holding their sides hysterically, crying at the sight of Ryou screaming as he attempted to climb through the window, before Yami pulled him back in. That was until Yugi accidentally slapped one of Téa's thighs instead of his own. He looked back at her face, blushing wildly as his eyes met hers.  
  
"Errrrrrrrr…sorry Téa," he mumbled quietly, "I didn't mean it…"  
  
//Of course you did Aibou!// Yami connected telepathically  
  
/Hey will you ever stop doing that? I'm trying to take things easy here/ Yugi replied mentally, before he broke of their link.  
  
He looked back to see Téa giggling at his completely red face.  
  
"Oh Yugi, you're so silly!" she sighed, slapping his back…and keeping her arm there. After about a minute of staring into his eyes she realised where her arm was, quickly withdrawing it. They both laughed uneasily at this, and returned to watching Yami terrify Bakura.  
  
After about another minute of Ryou-Torture, Mutoh senior appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Yugi, there's a…HEY what are you two doing!" Sugoruko yelled as his eyes sprang from Yugi to Yami, tickling Ryou into palpitations. Neither of them appeared to hear him, so he returned to Yugi again.  
  
"There's someone on the phone for you Yugi…"he said emotionlessly, "Says he wants to talk about the world cup team…"  
  
Yugi's heart skipped a beat…before he considered another situation.  
  
"Ah it's probably just Yugi Muuto calling to talk about the squad," he sighed, "…but I'll take it anyway"  
  
Mumbling his excuses to Téa, he motioned slowly towards the telephone in the kitchen, picking up the handset.  
  
"Hello…Yugi Mutoh speaking…"  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Mutoh…what pleasant weather we are having, no?" came the reply. Yugi shook his head…he'd heard that voice somewhere before, but it sure wasn't Yugi Muuto's.  
  
"Err…yes…" Yugi replied uncomfortably," …Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
The person on the other end of the phone laughed.  
  
"I should hope so…" he continued, "This is Hiroto Yamauchi, the Japanese National Coach…remember me?"  
  
/Hiroto Yamauchi! But why would he be phoning me?/ Yugi thought to himself.  
  
"Yes I do, sir" Yugi replied, his hands shaking considerably, "But why are you phoning me?"  
  
Hiroto laughed again. "No reason to be so civil boy, I'm just phoning to ask if you and your friends would like to be in the world cup…"  
  
"WHAT! You'd be willing to get us tickets! That's fantastic! Arigatou sir!" Yugi replied ecstatically, barely pausing between words. He cursed himself for being so abrupt.  
  
"I don't think you understand Mr. Mutoh…" Hiroto replied, smiling, unknown to Yugi, "We've had a bit of a crisis and we need young talent like you to represent our team in the World Cup Finals"  
  
Then followed a long pause.  
  
"Yugi…are you still there?" Hiroto asked, sounding concerned. He had no idea that Yugi had fainted…though after a few seconds we awoke again.  
  
"S…S…Sorry can you repeat that for me again?" Yugi asked in a daze. This time the voice came back very clearly and slowly:  
  
"We would like you and your friends to represent our country in the World Cup. We will be sending round a coach tomorrow morning at 10.00 sharp. Make sure you're all there. Bye!"  
  
The phone was hung up. Yugi put the phone back on the hook, and attempted to walk back to the living room, holding onto the cupboards and surfaces to stop him from losing balance and fainting again.  
  
Before he reached the Lounge, Sugoruko emerged from the shop entrance behind him.  
  
"So what did he want, Yugi?" he said, almost void of emotion again, before chuckling to himself, "Was it that Yugi Muuto kid you're always talking about? He never stops talking does he?"  
  
"No, it wasn't him" Yugi barely managed to utter… "We've been invited to the World Cup…"  
  
"Oh that's nice," Sugoruko returned, smiling, before walking back into the kitchen to wash the dishes.  
  
"Damn kids" he muttered under his breath…why can't they just tell the truth for once, instead of making up some ridiculous fairy tale…World Cup Indeed!"  
  
  
  
Composing himself once more, Yugi entered the lounge to find the gang all sitting on the sofa again, sprawled out so as not to leave an inch of space.  
  
"So what was that all about Yugi?" Téa asked non-enthusiastically, staring at the TV, before her voice leapt suddenly.  
  
"Was it Yugi Muuto?"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Yugi shouted, attempting to be angry, but failing miserably.  
  
"Hey isn't Yugi Muuto that wussy kid at school?" Joey mentioned, turning around to see Yugi, "I heard you two were pretty good mates…"  
  
"Well they would be…he's on the team with us, remember?" Tristan added. Yugi's fists became clenched together, gritting his teeth at the same time.  
  
"Hey lay off Muuto!" Ryou and Téa moaned simultaneously.  
  
"AH WHATEVER!" Yami Bakura mumbled, waving his hands in the air to indicate silence…"So what was it about then Yugi?"  
  
"It was Hiroto Yamauchi…he's asked us to be part of the World Cup squad…"  
  
The room fell silent…then all of a sudden everyone got up and started jumping around like lunatics, shouting out and chanting names.  
  
"We're going to the World Cup!" Téa yelled, "Who says girls can't play football?"  
  
Suddenly everyone piled on top of Yugi, hugging him and kissing him (obviously not Yami Bakura…he just sat and smirked insanely…as he does)  
  
"Good old Yugi! You always pull through for us bud!" Joey congratulated as they all returned to their allocated places on the sofa…all except Yugi.  
  
"Thanks Joe…can I have my seat back now?" he smiled sweetly  
  
"No Yugi, sod off"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heh heh heh! Bet you didn't think I could write stuff other than romance, huh? Well anyway I'm planning this fic to be at least 15 chapters long, probably of the same length as this one…As long as you enjoy my writing it's worth every minute!  
  
Something I learnt from Melanie helped me to write this: If you put all your efforts into a piece of work you'll end up satisfied with yourself…the greatest satisfaction of all!  
  
Thank you, and Goodnight!  
  
~Yugi Muuto~  
  
PS: Yes I did feature in this fic…but I won't be surprised if I get a few flames saying how vain I am! 


End file.
